Akuma And the Demon
by Miladys
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya! DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!
1. The Ice Kid

**Yey~ Crossover pertamaku.. cerita ini bakal kubuat beberapa chapter.. kuharap kalian tau + suka sama kuroshitsuji.. Menurutku kuroshitsuji ini cukup keren buat bersanding di samping DGM. Plot sama karakternya asik buat digabungin sama DGM.. Enjoy it..~**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Warning: //Spoiler// tentang masa lalu Ciel..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own man or kuroshitsuji.. kalo aku punya kuroshitsuji, aku bakal tanya ke diriku sendiri, "Am i a fansgirl?" (untuk yang uda pernah baca kuroshitsuji sampai chapter 40++, kalian ngerasa gak mangakanya rada nyenggol yaoi? Aku gak bilang itu aneh atau jelek loh? Malah kayaknya menarik.. Fu fu fu..*pervert mode on*)**

**Mohon maap, penyakit curhat-colongan-disclaimer-ku kumat lagi.. ****kalo kalian ngerasa itu gak penting, lupakan saja.. m.(V.V).m**

**

* * *

  
**

The Ice Kid

"Ngapain yah kita di panggil malem-malem kaya gini?", tanya Lenalee. Lorong HQ di lewati angin malam yang begitu dingin. Malam sudah begitu larut, namun para exorcist di panggil ke ruang Komui.

"Entah, tapi keliatannya darurat..", jawab Lavi.

"Eng, mungkin rapat darurat..", kata Allen sambil setengah ngantuk. Kanda cuma bisa sebel-sebel sendiri di belakangnya. Sementara Krory dan Marie mencoba menenangkan Miranda yang ketakutan kalau semua ini salahnya. Kalau Bookman? Paling dari awal dia sudah ada disana. Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan Komui dan Lenalee membuka pintunya.

"Kakak.. ada apa panggil kami..?", mereka memasuki ruangan Komui dan melihat pria berbaret putih itu mempunyai dua orang tamu.

Seorang anak kecil, anak cowok yang kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, duduk dengan elegan di depan Komui. Dia memakai baju yang terlihat begitu mahal. Rambut dan matanya selegam biru laut. Wajahnya manis namun sedingin es dan terlihat begitu serius, tanpa senyuman.. wajahnya begitu cantik menyaingi Kanda. Dia memakai penutup mata di mata kanannya sama seperti Lavi. Lalu disampingnya berdiri seorang pria, wajahnya begitu tenang dengan senyuman yang khas. Dilihat dari bajunya, dia nampak seperti seorang butler. Matanya yang tajam nampak kontras dengan wajahnya yang tampan, menatap kami dalam-dalam.

"Ah ya.. Maaf memanggil kalian malam-malam begini.. silahkan masuk.", kata Komui menyuruh mereka masuk. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive dan butlernya, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Phantomhive? Bukannya itu nama bangsawan yang memiliki Phantomhive,co , perusahaan yang terkenal di bidang mainan kan? Berarti dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu?", tanya Lavi.

"Ah, suatu kehormatan jika perusahaanku terkenal sampai di sini, tapi maaf, perusahaan itu adalah milikku. Mari kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive."

"Hee??", mereka semua kaget, kecuali Kanda yang masih tampak tenang. (of course)

"Pemilik Phantomhive,co??", teriak Allen.

"Kepala keluarga??", teriak Lenalee.

"Ya, tuanku ini adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive dan pemilik sekaligus pendiri perusahaan Phantomhive,co. Salam kenal..", kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan kita?", tanya Kanda sambil menatap Ciel dengan tajam dan Ciel membalas tatapan itu dingin.

"Kurasa kasus yang dibawa Earl Ciel ini ada urusannya dengan kita, coba lihat file itu.", Komui membagikan file kepada para exorcist.

"Baiklah, saya juga tak mau buang-buang waktu.", Ciel mulai menjelaskan."Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, di daerah utara London, terjadi kasus pembunuhan terhadap wanita bernama Agatha Frederica. Mayatnya hancur menjadi debu dan terdapat garis pentagonal di sekitarnya. Temannya yang melihat dari jauh mengatakan bahwa ada monster besar menembaki Agatha. Setelah kasus Agatha, terjadi kasus-kasus serupa dan karena tidak ada saksi, kami tidak tau siapa korbannya namun kami bisa memastikan bahwa pelakunya sama karena korbannya juga mati sampai menjadi debu. Monster ini berbentuk bulat melayang-layang dan memiliki moncong-moncong meriam menempel disekitar tubuhnya. Atau yang kalian sebut.."

"Akuma..", kata Allen.

"Ya, musuh yang sedang kalian buru sedang berulah di kota London. Saya, atas nama Queen Victoria, meminta Black Order untuk membersihkan monster-monster itu dari London, segera.", Ciel menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan membuat mereka semua agak shock.

"Q-Queen Victoria?? Tentu saja tanpa kamu laporkan, kami pasti akan mengejar akuma-akuma itu.. Tapi.. apa hubunganmu dengan Queen Victoria? Dan kenapa anak kecil sepertimu mengurus hal seperti ini? Walaupun kamu kepala keluarga Phantomhive.. Tapi..", kepala Lavi sekarang penuh tanda tanya.

"Hahaha.. bookman, nampaknya anda harus melatih penerus anda lagi..", entah kenapa Ciel dan Sebastian senyum-senyum dan membuat bookman melototin Lavi dengan tatapan bersiaplah-menerima-pukulan-dari-sang-panda.

"Kami, keluarga Phantomhive, telah turun menurun mengabdi menjadi kaki tangan ratu Victoria. Tugas kami adalah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang tidak bisa polisi pecahkan atau mengawasi bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris. Kalau memang diperlukan, kami akan menyembunyikan cara-cara kotor yang pemerintah pakai untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah, haha..Yah.. tapi soal keluarga kami sebagai "anjing ratu" sudah bukan rahasia lagi diantara bangsawan-bangsawan Inggris. Agak aneh jika seorang penerus bookman tidak tau soal ini", jelas Ciel.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya untuk tidak mengetahui hal seperti ini, Earl-Ciel-Phantomhive..", Lavi keliatan sebel banget.

"Yaudah, toh itu juga gak penting buat tau.", Ok, sekarang Lavi sewot banget denger omongan Ciel."Baiklah, besok saya minta beberapa exorcist untuk ikut saya ke lokasi TKP dan kalau bisa tolong basmi semua akuma malam itu juga. Superviser Komui, saya harap anda bisa mengatur ini", pinta Ciel.

"Ya tentu saja.. Tapi apa sebaiknya anda tidak usah ikut? Ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Kata-kata Komui membuat Ciel tersenyum kecil(atau lebih tepatnya nyengir?), "Tak apa, walaupun tidak bisa membunuh akuma, Sebastian masih bisa melindungiku. Lagipula saya harus melaporkan kasus ini ke Ratu dan beliau juga meminta laporanku tentang sekte ini.."

†+++++++†

Setiap jalan di kota London begitu sepi. Angin malam berhembus terus menerus. Bulan memperhatikan beberapa orang berjubah hitam berjalan dibawahnya, mereka bersama anak kecil yang auranya begitu kuat sampai bulan berdecak kagum dan butlernya dengan siluet yang begitu indah di bawah sinarnya. Siapa mereka?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan mereka adalah Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian, Allen, Kanda, dan Lavi.

"Tch, banyak banget yang ikut. Aku aja udah cukup."

"Mau gimana lagi, Yuu-chan.. ini perintah Komui. Lagipula kita mau ngabisin semua akuma di London malem ini, paling gak kamu butuh bantuan biar lebih cepet.. terus moyashi-chan juga mesti jagain Ciel-chan. Jadi rame deh..", Lavi ngomong ke Kanda sambil setengah bernyanyi.

Sebastian yang denger cuma cengar-cengir nahan ketawa, yang di omongin nahan marah."Tolong jangan main-main dengan namaku.."

"Loh kok Ciel-chan marah?? Untuk anak seimut kamu, kebanyakan dipanggil Earl gak bagus buat kesehatan loh.."

"Kesehatan apanya?! Gak make sense banget!!", sekarang amarah Ciel sudah tak bisa ditahan.

"Haha.. Ayolah Lavi.. jangan ganggu Earl Ciel..", Allen mencoba menahan Lavi, namun tiba-tiba mata kirinya bereaksi."Akuma! Ada tiga di arah jam 2!"

Sebastian langsung berdiri di depan Ciel untuk melindunginya sementara para exorcist mengaktifkan innocence mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akuma-akuma itu datang. Satu akuma lv.2 dan dua akuma lv.1, mereka langsung menyerang tanpa basa-basi. Allen berjaga disekitar Ciel sementara yang lain mengurus akumanya. Satu persatu akuma itu hancur di depan mata Ciel. Akhirnya semua akuma itu mati tak tersisa..

"Jadi itu innocence?", tanya Ciel memperhatikan mugen.

"Ya, sama seperti palu si baka usagi atau tangan kirinya si moyashi.", Kanda tak menoleh sedikitpun saat menjawab.

"Hm, kekuatannya begitu besar.. Apa setiap innocence meminta kontrak atau syarat?"

"Kontrak? Syarat? Jangan bercanda.. mereka cuma memilih pemiliknya tanpa kontrak dan syarat."

"Innocence yang memilih dan menentukan takdir pemiliknya, ironis sekali.. Tapi masih mending innocence itu tak pernah mengajukan syarat.", Ciel nyengir ke arah Sebastian yang tersenyum kecil."Ayo kita jalan lagi, pasti masih lebih banyak akuma lagi di sekitar sini", mereka semua mengangguk.

Dong.. Dong.. Dong..

Big Bang berdentang dua belas kali, menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam. Sudah puluhan akuma yang mereka hancurkan, namun nampaknya akuma-akuma itu belum benar-benar bersih dari kota London. Rombongan itu tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Huamhh..", Lavi nguap selebar kuda nil.

"Hm, maaf , aku tau anda semua sudah cukup lelah. Tapi, aku mohon kita berputar sekali lagi untuk dua jam ke depan dan setelah itu kita bisa lanjutkan besok..", kata Ciel.

"Hehe.. Gak apa kok.. Ciel-chan juga uda ngantuk yah? Aku mau loh nemenin kamu bobo biar gak takut..(A/N: aku juga mau nemenin Ciel !! XD)", kata Lavi sambil meluk-meluk Ciel.

"Aku bisa tidur sendiri dan lepasin aku!!", semua pada ketawa, bahkan Sebastian gak bisa nahan lagi. Namun diantara tawa itu, tiba-tiba Kanda menghentikan mereka.

"Ssttt.. ada yang datang!", dan benar saja, seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka di antara kabut malam. Tak lama setelah itu mereka bisa mengenali siapa dia..

"Tyki?!", Allen mengenalinya lebih dulu..

"Selamat malam semua.. nampaknya kalian masih tetap sibuk di tengah malam.. dan kalian tau? Earl of Millenium tidak suka kalian berkeliaran seperti ini..", Tyki menyeringai di bawah sinar bulan.

"Lord Tyki Mikk..Che, aku tau keluarga kalian memang gak beres.. Ternyata Duke Millenium memang yang ada dibalik semua ini..", Ciel sama sekali tak berekspresi.

"Oh my.. Earl Ciel Phantomhive.. Kami tau suatu saat nanti kamu bakal berada disamping mereka.. Menarik.. jadi ratu meminta anjingnya untuk mengejar kami?"

"Perintah ratu adalah mutlak. Namun yang di minta beliau adalah tidak ada satupun akuma yang muncul di London. Keberadaan saya di sini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perang kalian. Tapi.. saya memang menginginkan adanya perintah penangkapan. Nah, jadi bisa anda memerintahkan akuma-akuma itu untuk pergi dari kota ini?"

"Sayang sekali.. itu tidak mungkin.. Maaf, mungkin sekarang Phantomhive akan menghadapi kasus yang tak akan pernah selesai.", Kata Tyki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ciel, kamu kenal dia?", tanya Allen.

"Lord Tyki Mikk ini sering muncul di pesta atau jamuan makan malam bersama Sherill Camelot dan Road Camelot. Katanya mereka semua ada hubungan darah dengan Duke Millenium atau yang kalian sebut Earl of Millenium.", jelas Sebastian. "Dan tentu saja kami juga menyelidiki tentang keberadaan mereka sebagai Noah.."

Tiba-tiba tanda noah yang ada di leher Tyki muncul dan dia berubah menjadi noah, "Berarti Ciel Phantomhive harus musnah dari dunia ini..!". Secepat kilat Tyki menyerang Ciel namun ditahan oleh Sebastian. Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda mencoba menolong Ciel namun mereka di hadang puluhan akuma lv.3 .

Tyki terus menyerang Sebastian tanpa celah. Namun Sebastian masih bisa mengimbangi Tyki dan menahan serangannya, walaupun kecepatan Tyki bertambah setelah dia mendapat kekuatan noah yang baru. Tetap saja Sebastian bukan seorang exorcist.. walaupun dia menahan serangan Tyki, tak ada kemungkinan dia bisa membunuhnya..

Akhirnya Sebastian mulai kewalahan dan jatuh ke tanah didepan mata Ciel. Nampaknya dia tak sanggup berdiri lagi dan Tyki perlahan mendekat ke arahnya..

"Sebastian! Kamu gak boleh mati disini! Ini perintah! Kamu gak boleh melanggar kontrak!", Ciel mulai terlihat panik.

"Uhuk.. A-ku coba, tuanku.", semua ingin menolong Sebastian namun mereka selalu di hadang akuma-akuma itu. Sebastian sudah tak sanggup bergerak dan Tyki sudah berada didepan Sebastian.. bersiap untuk menusuknya..

"Tyki-pon.. ~", suara yang tidak asing memanggil Tyki, membuat pria Portugis itu merinding dan menoleh..

"Earl? Ngapain kamu ke sini? Urusan di sini biar aku yang urus.."

"Dia?! Duke Millenium? Gak salah?", Ciel agak kaget melihat Earl of Millenium di luar bentuk "manusia"nya. "Kok gendut? Aneh? Rada freak??"

"Hohoho.. Ko-ban-wa.. Ear Ciel Phantomhive..", sapa Earl of Millenium."Sudah kuduga kita akan bertemu disini.. Bagaimana kabar ratu?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu.. Duke Millenium, atas nama perintah dari ratu, tarik kembali akuma-akuma itu dari London!"

"Fu fu fu.. maaf Earl Ciel, seperti yang dikatakan Lord Tyki Mikk, hal itu tidak mungkin..", kata Earl of Millenium sambil nari-nari di atap sebuah rumah."Ngomong-ngomong.. butler yang disana, namamu Sebastian kan?"

"Uhuk.. ya.. nama saya Sebastian, apa ada yang penting dari namaku?", kata Sebastian sambil setengah nyengir.

"Hmm.. berbakat.. nampaknya kamu berpotensi menjadi Noah, mau ikut denganku?", kata-kata Earl of Millenium membuat mereka semua kaget termasuk Tyki. Mereka terdiam tak bergerak..

"Kekuatanmu hampir setara dengan Noah, lero~ kau akan dipinjami kekuatan dari Earl dan menjadi Noah yang kuat, lero~", Lero muncul dari punggung Earl.

"Maaf Duke Millienium.. Sebastian telah terikat kontrak denganku.. Tidak ada jalan untuknya untuk meninggalkanku atau pergi ikut denganmu.", Ciel mengepalkan tangannya.. Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Ciel..

"I'm a butler to the core, butler dari keluarga Phantomhive.. Hanya untuk Ciel Phantomhive. Seperti yang dikatannya, aku gak bisa melanggar kontrak.. ", kata Sebastian sambil menahan darah.

"Kontrak..? Oh.. Demon yah? Pantas saja.. Tapi walaupun kau terikat kontrak tak masalah.. toh saat anak kecil itu mati, kamu tetap bisa memakan jiwanya.."

"Tapi dia akan melanggar perintahku!! Dan itu melanggar kontrak! Berarti perjanjian batal! Dia tak boleh memakan jiwaku!", teriak Ciel.. Sekarang ketiga exorcist itu makin bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Haih..~ benar-benar anak yang merepotkan.. kita tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu.. Toh kita bisa membuatmu memerintahkan Sebastian menjadi Noah atau kita lupakan saja soal kontrak itu.. Masih banyak jiwa yang bisa Sebastian makan..", Earl menyeringai seperti setan..

Allen mulai tak tahan karena mereka seperti dilupakan."Hey Ciel! Apa maksudnya in-...", namun sebelum Allen selesai bertanya, tiba-tiba Tyki menarik Sebastian yang tak bisa bergerak ke arah Earl of Millenium..

"Sebastian !!", teriak Ciel.

"Lord Ciel! Tolong jangan pusingkan saya! Kalau saya tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, saya tak pantas menjadi butler keluarga Phantomhive (A/N: Khasnya Sebastian..)", Sebastian mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Lalu tiba-tiba pintu dimensi milik Road muncul di belakang mereka.

"Earl Ciel..~ nanti kita berunding lagi.. sementara Sebastian aku simpen dulu yah~", setelah Earl of Millenium mengucapkan salam perpisahan, mereka menghilang di balik pintu milik Road..

Ciel jatuh berlutut ke tanah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sampai berdarah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai dia terdiam begitu lama.. Ciel terlihat sangat shock..

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, nampaknya anda harus menjelaskan semuanya di HQ..", kata Lavi terlihat serius sementara Allen dan Kanda membantu Ciel berdiri..

†+++++++†

"Di culik ?!!", Komui kaget saat mendengar kabar tentang Sebastian.

"Maaf Komui-san, saat dia dibawa Tyki dan Earl, kami tidak bisa menolongnya kerena banyak akuma yang menahan kami.. Mereka bilang kalau Sebastian berpotensi sebagai seorang Noah dan mereka menawarinya untuk menjadi Noah..", Allen menundukan kepalanya. Kegagalan bukan catatan yang menyenangkan untuk disandang seorang exorcist. Apalagi untuk Kanda, sekarang dia uring-uringan sendiri sendiri di pojok ruangan.

"Noah? Ya tuhan.. Earl Ciel! Seharusnya dia terikat kontrak dengan anda kan? Bagaimana-.."

"Komui.. kami disini adalah exorcist yang ditugaskan untuk misi ini. Sudah seharusnya kami tau semua informasi sampai sedetail-detailnya.. Apa yang terjadi.. Dimana.. dan siapa yang ada bersama kami..", Lavi memotong kalimat Komui sambil melirik ke arah Ciel..

Mereka terdiam.. namun para ketiga exorcist akan terus mengejar jawabannya.. Siapa sebenarnya Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian?!

"Ya baiklah, toh memang tidak ada yang perlu di sembunyikan.", Ciel mulai berbicara."Sebastian adalah Demon.."

"Demon?!", Allen, Lavi, dan bahkan anehnya Kanda, meneriakan kata yang sama.

"Mungkin ini sedikit berbeda dari akuma, tapi dia adalah Demon. Dan aku menjalik kontrak perjanjian dengannya.", Ciel melepaskan penutup matanya dan memperlihatkan simbol kontrak yang ada di bola mata kanannya, membuat mereka kaget."Perjanjiannya adalah dia harus mengikuti semua perintahku dan sebagai gantinya, saat aku mati nanti, dia akan memakan jiwaku. Yah.. sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau Earl bilang dia berpotensi, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah demon.."

"Tapi Earl Ciel, kenapa kamu melakukan kontrak yang berbahaya seperti itu?!", Allen merasa penasaran.

"Dulu.. seseorang telah membakar habis rumah Phantomhive dan membunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku, namun pelakunya membiarkanku hidup dan menjualku sebagai budak. Suatu hari aku dibeli bangsawan, dia menjadikanku korban untuk sebuah ritual sekte aliran sesat.", Ciel terdiam sejenak mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit."Saat aku sekarat di tengah-tengah ritual, Sebastian muncul di hadapanku dan menawarkan kontrak itu.. Dan akhirnya, aku menjalin kontrak dengannya.. "

Penjelasan dari Ciel berakhir, membuat mereka terdiam.. Mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ciel.. Mengerti tentang Sebastian sebagai Demon dan masa lalu Ciel yang kelam..

Brakk.. !!

Tiba-tiba Reever datang dan membanting pintu ruangan Komui."Komui! Komui! Gawat..!!"

"Ada apa Reever?!", Komui buru-buru beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kontak! Earl of Millenium melakukan kontak dengan kita lewat komputer science departement!!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger !!! XD~**

**Yeah! I luv it! Silahkan telan rasa penasaran anda.. fufufu..(Siap-siap tameng) tolong jangan gebukin saya.. Ciel kasian yah gak ada Sebastian.. pasti dia bakal kerepotan, hhe..**

**Anyway, yang kutulis di disclaimer emang bikin aku penasaran loh? Cz aku jarang liat ada komik genre kaya gitu terus nyenggol yaoi.. Masih inget waktu si Ciel "merintih kesakitan" dan ternyata dia lagi di pasangin korset? Atau waktu si Ciel di ajak mandi sama "cowo" temen sekamar Ciel saat menyusup ke Noah Ark circus? Setelah ngeliat itu semua aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah mangaka-nya fansgirl? Yah.. kalo emang iya, keren juga.. =P**

**Allen : "E****mangnya beda Demon ma akuma apaan?"**

**Ran : "Mungkin gini, kalo akuma kan senjata perang milik Earl, sementara Demon adalah setan dari dunia lain. Kayaknya Sebastian-san pernah nyinggung-nyinggung soal dunia lain deh.."**

**Kanda: "Tch, ngerepotin banget pake acara di culik segala, dasar setan.."**

**Ran: "Dia emang setan kali??" *tiba-tiba mugen menyapa Ran..***

**Lavi: "Ran chan~ ada pairingnya gak sih??"**

**Ran: "Gak tau deh, usagi-san. Mungkin nanti rada slightly.. kira-kira pembaca mau pairing-nya siapa yah? Atau gak usah aja?**"

**Mengapa Earl of Millenium menghubungi Black Order?? Find out what's next!**


	2. The Black Butterfly

**Sekali-kali aku mau buat cerita**** yang sedikit dark.. dan sekarang aku tuangkan di chapter ini.. untuk Sebastian fans gak usah liat chapter ini gak apa-apa kug.. ato setelah liad silahkan gebukin saya.. *brb ngumpet* Enjoy it..~**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. ****DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Rated: T+ mungkin M..**

**Warning: Bondage, torture, dark-Tyki, Tyki's torture style..**

**Disclaimer : I don't own-man or kuroshitsuji.. kalo aku punya DGM, aku gak mau buat cerita kalau ternyata "that person" yang Kanda cari-cari selama ini adalah kekasihnya atau wanita. Tidak!! The worst nightmare! (maklum, Kanda fans..) **

**Mohon maap, penyakit curhat-colongan-disclaimer-ku kumat lagi.. ****kalo kalian ngerasa itu gak penting, lupakan saja.. m.(V.V).m**

* * *

The Black Butterfly

Mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruangan Komui langsung berlari ke science department. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar tawa mengerikan yang khas. Tak lain dan tak bukan milik Earl of Millenium..

Dari layar salah satu komputer, wajah Earl terlihat. Entah bagaimana cara mereka menyusup komputer HQ untuk menghubungi Komui. "Kobanwa.. ups.. ohayou? Maaf mengganggu anda semua pagi-pagi buta begini.."

"Earl of Millenium, apa mau anda menghubungi kami seperti ini?!", Komui telah sampai di ruangan science department.

"Hoo.. lama tak jumpa superviser Komui.. Anda benar-benar telah banyak merepotkan saya ya? Oh, maksudnya saya telah banyak merepotkan anda.. Ngomong-ngomong saya menghubungi anda untuk melanjutkan perundingan dengan Earl Ciel Phantomhive..", kata Earl of millenium sambil melirik Ciel.

"Duke Millenium, tolong kembalikan saja Sebastian kepada saya. Tak ada gunanya melakukan perundingan.", kata Ciel.

"Hohohohohohohoho.. ~ tentu saja berguna.. Karena saya akan menukar Sebastian dengan.. Allen Walker..", Earl of Millenium menyeringai..

Nama Allen Walker membuat semua orang kaget. Bahkan pemilik nama tersebut sampai merinding mendengar namanya di sebut. Tak ada yang menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

"Allen Walker?? Kenapa dia?", Ciel bingung dengan penawaran Earl.

"Hoho, Earl Ciel, anda tidak tau betapa berharganya Allen Walker. Sebagai exorcist.. dan musician.. ", tawa Earl..

"Kau tau bahwa Allen Walker berharga bagi kami! Sebagai exorcist! Sebagai musician! Dan teman kami! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kami akan melepaskannya begitu saja?!", Komui sedikit berteriak. Sekarang perasaannya campur aduk mendengar penawaran Earl, bingung apa yang harus diputuskan. Sementara Allen hanya bisa tersenyum lemah.

"The fourthteen.. Jika Allen Walker ada bersama kami, kalian tidak perlu takut tentang dia yang akan menyerang balik kalian.. Lagipula jika Sebastian menjadi Noah, bukannya itu akan jadi masalah buat kalian? Apa kalian tidak kasian dengan anak kecil itu.. Dia masih membutuhkan butlernya..", kata Earl. Ya, inilah yang membuat Komui bimbang. Sangat berbahaya sekali jika Sebastian menjadi seorang Noah dan Komui mempunyai tanggung jawab terhadap Ciel, namun dia tak mungkin menyerahkan Allen! Bagaimana ini?!

"Ya! Kami tidak perlu takut soal fourthteen karena kamu akan membunuh Allen kan?!", Komui benar-benar berteriak sekarang.

"Haih..haih.. repot yah.. ternyata Sebastian belum cukup.. Baiklah.. ", Earl berpikir sejenak dan membuat suasana tegang.."Ratu Victoria.. nampaknya mudah jika kita menyusup ke sana dan membunuhnya.. Oh.. atau dengan kekuatan Noah of Dream-nya Road, kita bisa mengendalikan Ratu, hehe.."

Ancaman Earl membuat mereka terdiam. Masing-masing dari mereka shock mendengar Earl, "Haloo? Kenapa kalian diam?? Masih belum cukup?? Baiklah, mari saya tambahkan dengan nyawa Earl Ciel Phantomhive, apa masih belum seimbang harganya??.

Komui kaget mendengar kata-kata Earl dan langsung marah besar."CUKUP!! Earl of Millenium tolong hubungi kami seminggu lagi! Biarkan kami berpikir dulu!"

"Aha..~ akhirnya.. baiklah, Sebastian, Queen Victoria, dan Earl Ciel Phantomhive ditukar dengan Allen Walker.. Janne~", Earl tersenyum lebar sebelum mematikan komunikasinya.

Puluhan ilmuwan disana ikut terdiam bersama Komui, Ciel, dan ketiga exorcist. Keringat mengalir dari dahi Komui.. Matanya masih terbuka lebar sebagai tanda shock yang luar biasa. Ciel tak sanggup berkomentar. Sementara Allen membisu di pojok ruangan.

"Kalian berempat, tolong ikut ke ruanganku.", Ciel, Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda mengangguk.

†+++++++†

"Sebenarnya siapa Allen Walker ini? Sampai seharga dengan nyawaku, Sebastian, bahkan penguasa Inggris?!", Ciel setengah emosi saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Tolong tenang dulu Earl Ciel, memang untuk Earl of Millenium, Allen Walker cukup berharga, karena..", Komui membetulkan posisi kacamatanya."Di dalam otak Allen, di tanamkan ingatan seorang Noah bernama fourthteen.. Noah ini memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan Noah Ark, sebuah alat transportasi antar dimensi. Suatu hari fourthteen mengkhianati Earl dan Earl membunuhnya, namun fourthteen menanamkan ingatannya ke Allen, dan suatu hari dia akan mengambil alih tubuh Allen untuk balas dendam ke Earl of Millenium. Dan Noah Ark ini cukup penting untuk Earl, tapi terima kasih untuk Allen, kami bisa memanfaatkan Noah Ark itu.."(A/N: aku jelasinnya terlalu rumit ya? Tap harusnya kalian udah tau kan?)

"Cuma itu?", tanya Ciel dingin..

"Eh?", Lavi yang berdiri di samping Ciel kaget.

"Che, tak berharga! Bagaimana bisa dia di samakan dengan nyawa Ratu penguasa Inggris yang mempunyai pengaruh hampir ke seluruh dunia?! Belum cukup nyawa Ratu, Duke Millenium brengsek itu menambahkan dengan nyawaku, kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Keluarga bangsawan yang mampu menggerakan dunia di balik layar lewat ratu.. Di bandingkan dengan ini, yang lain hanya sampah!", entah kenapa, Ciel terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Apa maksudmu?! Dia teman kami yang berharga!", teriak Lavi.

"Hah! Apa itu yang pantas di ucapkan oleh penerus bookman?! Lagipula ini perang! Sudah pasti akan berjatuhan korban! Nyawa mereka yang berharga.. bisa melayang.. kapan saja..", tiba-tiba Ciel terdiam dan tampak begitu muram. Akhirnya dia beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruangan Komui.

"Ciel..", Lavi merasa bersalah karena meneriaki Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, di balik tembok esnya itu, sebenarnya dia adalah anak kecil yang menanggung beban dan derita di masa lalu. Melihat seseorang yang dekat dengannya menghilang dari sisinya, walaupun itu demon, pasti cukup berat untuknya..", kata Komui. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menelepon seseorang."Reever, tolong cari Earl Ciel. Aku yakin di masih ada didalam HQ. Lalu beri dia kamar. Untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini, mengingat kalau Earl of Millenium juga mengincar nyawanya. Jangan lupa tugaskan dua finder untuk mengawasinya."

†+++++++†

"Huamh.. selamat pagi.."

"Road-tama, selamat pagi, lero~", Lero menghampiri Road yang masih mengantuk.

"Ah? Semua sudah ada disini.. Sarapan yuk.. laper.. ", Road duduk diseberang Tyki yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Pelayan-pelayan keluarga Noah datang membawakan "nasyi goreng" untuk mereka makan. (A/N: Allen bener-bener pernah pesan nasyi goreng a.k.a nasi goreng ke Jerry-pon loh?? Keren yag.. XD)

Seperti biasa Jasdebi dan Devitto bermain dengan makanannya. Tyki makan dengan tenang dan Road.. hari ini Road melototin Tyki sampai yang dilihatin ngeluarin keringet dingin.

"Nee.. Tyki.. tadi malem kamu sama Earl kemana?", Road bertanya sambil menggigit sendoknya. Tyki hampir kesedak mendengar Road.

"Jalan-jalan.. Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok..", sebisa mungkin, Tyki ingin menyembunyikan keberadaan Sebastian yang disekap di mashion ini. Kalo Road tau, bisa gawat. Bisa-bisa Sebastian mati gara-gara jadi mainannya Road.

"Setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan, kalian bawa temen terus di sekap di basement yah? Kasian temennya..", Road nyengir ngeliatin Tyki yang rada panik.

"Hohoho.. Tyki-pon, sudahlah.. tak apa diberitahu. Road, kita kedatangan orang baru yang mungkin akan jadi keluarga kita.."

"Oh?? Jadi Noah ya?", Jasdevi tiba-tiba nempel di mukanya Earl.

"Hmm.. yah.. kalau dia tidak jadi di tukarkan dengan Allen Walker, berarti dia akan jadi milik kita..", kata Earl sambil nelen tabasco(?).

"Allen?! Kyaa..~ mau!! Tapi apa mereka mau menukarkan Allen?", Road bertanya-tanya.

"Khu khu.. selain peria bernama Sebastian yang kita sekap, aku juga mengancam nyawa Ratu Victoria dan Earl Ciel Phantohive..", Earl senyum-senyum kepedesan.

"Hee?? si Ciel?! Aih.. aku mau loh jadiin dia bonekaku.. Abis dia manis banget..(A/N: Asli! emang manis bgdh! XD~) Jangan-jangan yang kita sekap ini Sebastian si Demon Butler punyanya Ciel?? Ahh.. kita mesti nyiapin nama Noah buat dia.. Gimana kalo Noah of Doll??", kata Road kegirangan.

"Bleh!! Jelek banget! Noah of Skull aja!!", Devitto mengusulkan nama yang sudah pasti ditolak.

"Noah of Golden hair!", Jasdebi ikut-ikutan

"Noah of Pony? Noah of Marshmallow? Noah of Sugar? Noah of Fools.. hahahaha..", Road ketawa sampai matanya berair.

"Ahh.. Noah of Sweets!", teriak kedua anak kembar itu.

"Sweets? Itu lebih cocok buat Skinn..", kata Road. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi suram. Tyki mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyelinap keluar dari ruang makan.

†+++++++†

Setelah keluar dari ruang makan, Tyki turun melewati tangga, terus turun kebawah.. Akhirnya dia sampai di basment. Lorong-lorong nya begitu sunyi dan suram. Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu kayu. Tyki membuka pintu itu perlahan..

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas dan sangat gelap. Hanya tedapat ventilasi kecil di langit-langit, cahaya yang masuk dari lubang kecil itu hanya tertawa melihat pria yang di sekap disana. Dia diikat membentuk huruf X, kedua tangannya di gantung sampai dia sedikit melayang. Kedua kakinya diberi pemberat. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang hitam. Siapa pria malang ini?

"Oi.. Sebastian..", Tyki mencoba memanggilnya namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia berjalan masuk ke dalam sambil membuang rokoknya. Tangannya mencoba mengangkat wajah Sebastian. Bersamaan wajah Sebastian yang terangkat, senyuman khasnya terlihat.

"Hha.. keras kepala.. Eng?", Tyki memperhatikan simbol kontrak yang ada di tangan kiri Sebastian."Udah kangen sama tuan kecilmu?"

"Tuanku gak suka dikangenin..", jawab Sebastian sambil masih menempelkan senyum khasnya.

"Hoo..gitu.. Hm, simbol ini menarik.. Boleh aku gambar simbolnya..", Tyki menelusuri perut Sebastian dengan telunjuknya dan berhenti di dada kiri."..disini?"

"Apa?!", Sebastian kaget karena tau tempat Tyki akan menggambar adalah dada kirinya.. kulitnya..

"Tease..", tiba-tiba bermunculan kupu-kupu hitam dari tangan Tyki, begitu banyak mengitari ruangan. Tyki mengambil salah satu kupu-kupunya dan mengubahnya menjadi pisau kecil.

"Kamu.. gak mungkin..", nampaknya Sebastian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi..

"Oh.. mungkin.. ", Tyki menusuk kulit Sebastian. Perlahan dia menarik garis.. Perlahan darah menetes ke lantai..

"Akh..!!", Sebastian bisa merasakan dada kirinya pedih sekali.. Pisau itu menari membentuk simbol kontrak yang sama seperti di tangan kirinya.. terus menerus merobek kulitnya..

"Yeah.. yeah.. berteriaklah..", Tyki semakin menusuk lebih dalam.. membuat darah Sebastian mengucur deras, membuatnya tak sanggup menahan erangan kesakitan. Namun Tyki memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak biasa, luka yang baru saja Tyki buat mulai menutup.

"Kamu.. bisa sembuh lebih cepat? Regenerasi cepat?", Tyki menaikan satu alisnya.

"Bagi Demon ini tak seberapa..", Sebastian nyengir ke Tyki.

"Hhi.. kemampuan yang merepotkan.. Hmm.. kamu ngingetin aku sama exorcist cowo cantik plus dinginnya selangit, ng.. Kanda ya namanya?", exorcist yang Tyki maksud memang bernama Kanda. "Jadi kalau luka kecil gak bisa yah?? Tease.."

Tiba-tiba puluhan kupu-kupu hitam milik Tyki berkumpul di punggung Sebastian."Tease.. bisa tolong lukiskan simbol seperti yang ada di tangan kirinya?", sesuai perintah Tyki, kupu-kupu itu mulai menusuk punggung Sebastian.. Melukiskan simbol itu sebesar punggungnya..

"Arghhhhhhhhh.....!!!", sekarang seluruh punggungnya terasa terbakar. Setiap sayatan terasa begitu perih. Setiap kulit yang tersayat.. Setiap daging yang terpotong.. Memaksa Sebastian untuk merintih.. Darah mewarnai punggungnya dan perlahan jatuh ke lantai. Rasa hangat dari darah yang mengalir membuat Sebastian merinding. Dia hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat..

"Cantik.. suara yang cantik.. teriak lagi!", Tyki kembali menggoreskan pisau kecilnya di luka yang tadi Tyki buat.. Luka yang tadi masih terbuka.. Membuat rasa perihnya bertambah..

"Akh! Akh! Arghhh.. !!", Sebastian tak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya. Punggungnya terus terkoyak sementara luka di dada kirinya terus dibuka lebih dalam.. lebih menyakitkan.. Sebastian hampir kehabisan nafas..

"Ah.. hah.. hah.. Cu-.. Akhhhh !!", Tyki tak berhenti walaupun Sebastian berteriak merintih kesakitan.. Ah tidak.. memang ini yang Tyki inginkan.. Setiap rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Sebastian.. Memang itu yang Tyki ingin dengar.. Dia tak peduli seberapa banyak darah Sebastian yang telah menetes.

"Teriakanmu begitu cantik.. Bagaimana rasanya?", telunjuk Tyki menelusuri garis luka yang ada di dada kiri Sebastian.

"Che.. uhuk.. biasa aja..", kata-kata Sebastian membuat Tyki menyeringai..

"Kalo gitu kita coba yang gak biasa..Tease..", Tyki memerintahkan kupu-kupunya untuk berhenti melukis di punggung Sebastian.. Untuk beberapa saat, Sebastian bisa bernapas lega, namun nafasnya kembali tertahan saat dia melihat tangan Tyki menembus dada kirinya.

"Hahaha.. ekspresi itu.. cantik sekali.. Sebagai Noah of Pleasure, inilah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya.. Aku bisa menyentuh apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kecuali innocence sih..", Tyki berhenti sejenak menikmati ekspresi kaget dari Sebastian."Kau tahu? Aku bisa menarik jantungmu tanpa membuat lubang kalau aku mau.."

Tyki mengarahkan tangannya ke jantung Sebastian, dia bisa merasakan jantung Sebastian yang berdegup kencang."Bagaimana rasanya saat menyapa kematian ha?"

Tyki menatap mata Sebastian.. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Mata itu tak berubah.. tanpa rasa takut.."Hah? Hahahahaha...!! Cih, kamu ngingetin aku sama si rambut putih itu.. makasih.. sangat-menyebalkan-sekali!", tiba-tiba Tyki meremas jantung Sebastian.

"Akh! Arghh! Ohok...", Sebastian hanya bisa memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.. Tyki menyeringai semakin lebar, nampaknya dia mau melakukan ide gila lainnya.

"Tyki.."

"Road?!", Tyki menoleh setelah namanya dipanggil dan kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kapan kamu selesai?? Gantian dong..", Tyki terdiam sejenak, memandang Sebastian, lalu memanggil Tease kembali masuk ke tangannya. Dia berjalan keluar melewati Road

"Yaudah kalo kamu mau main.. tapi jangan buat dia mati ya? Dia tawanan yang penting.."

* * *

**Huah.. serem**** yah chapter ini.. ****maaf kalau "siksaan"nya Tyki rada plain.. atau kurang hot. Aku ngerasa rada beda dari keinginanku. Untuk Sebastian fans, silahkan gebukin saia..Tapi yah.. silahkan dinikmati saja.. =D**

**Sebastian:"Uhh.. ngapain punggungku di robek-robek kupu-kupu? Ironis sekali.. Kupu-kupu kan cantik.."**

**Ran:"Tyki emang suka gitu.. sabar yah? Tapi.. Tyki jadi keliatan hot**** loh waktu dia aneh-aneh *blush*"**

**Tyki:"Oh thx, my lady.. ****Tapi kukira kamu fans nya Kanda?"**

**Ran:"etho.. emang.. Kanda still the best!~"**

**Ciel:"Sebastian.. Sebastian..! Teh darjeeling-ku mana?"**

**Sebastian:"Duh nasib.. ****nasib.. dimana-mana rasanya kesobek.."**

**Find out what's next!**


	3. The Plan

**Di chapter ini aku pengen coba ****Ciel x everyone.. Pasti asik yah kalo Ciel di bagi-bagi sama semua.. aku juga mau.. khu khu khu.. tapi gak rated M loh! Sucikan pikiran anda .. Oh ya, kalo ada yang tanya di mana Link, anggap aja dia lagi di buat Link Fans.. Enjoy it..~**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. ****DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own-man or kuroshitsuji.. kalo aku punya kuroshitsuji, aku bakal buat gamenya kuroshitsuji terus di publish sampai ke Indonesia! T_T**

**Mohon maap, penyakit curhat-colongan-disclaimer-ku kumat lagi.. kalo kalian ngerasa itu gak penting, lupakan saja.. ****m.(V.V).m**

* * *

The Plan

Di sisi lain dunia..

Di Headquarter..

Ciel Phantomhive bangun dari tidurnya. Memandang ruangan yang jelas tidak semahal kamarnya. Ya, sudah beberapa hari dia tinggal di HQ. Kalau bukan karena Earl of Millenium brengsek itu, dia pasti sudah di bangunkan Sebastian dan minum teh kesukaannya seperti biasa. Ciel harus bersabar.

Setelah mandi dan berusaha pakai pakaian sendiri (A/N: biasanya dipakein Sebastian loh..), dia keluar dari kamarnya mencari udara segar. Tentu saja sambil dikawal dua orang finder.

Ciel berjalan-jalan di dalam HQ dan berhenti di depan cafetaria, yang pasti dia lapar. Akhirnya dia masuk kedalam ruangan yang ramai itu.

"Ciel-chan..!! Ciel-chan..! sini..", si rambut merah atau mari kita sebut usagi atau panggil saja alias ke-49 nya, Lavi, memanggil Ciel dari jauh. Yang dipanggil gak noleh sedikitpun, bikin yang manggil sebel banget.

"Tolong siapkan..", kata Ciel ke findernya.

"Si-siap Earl Ciel..!!", kedua finder itu tiba-tiba lari ke dalam dapur. Lavi, Allen, dan Lenalee yang melihat dari jauh merasa heran. Apa yang Ciel minta siapkan? Tak lama kemudian, pertanyaan mereka terjawab..

Finder itu kembali dengan sebuah meja ukir dan dua kursi merah yang nampak empuk. Mereka menaruh meja dan kursi itu di pojok ruangan. Lalu mereka menaruh taplak meja diatasnya. Taplak itu berenda dan tampak mahal. Setelah selesai dengan taplak, mereka menambahkan bunga krisan dan lavender di dalam vas. Mereka kembali lagi ke dapur, lalu membawa satu set teh Assam dan kue scone yang di susun bertingkat di tempat kue khusus, tidak lupa selai mawar dan selai vanilla untuk isinya.

Mereka yang melihat dari jauh cuma bisa bengong.. Di sisi lain cafetaria telah di sulap menjadi tempat makan super mahal nan mewah.. bikin ngiler..

"Hwe.. Ciel-chan.. Enak banget.. Eng, semua ini bisa semahal Champagne-champagne nya jendral Cross.. ", kata Lavi sambil mendekati Ciel.

"Champagne? Cross.. Utang.. Setan merah dengan utang..", entah kenapa setelah Allen ikut mendekat, dia jadi mundur lagi mendengar kata-kata Lavi.

"Ini emang gayaku sarapan.. Kenapa? Mau? Jangan mimpi.", kata Ciel dingin.

"Ugh.. ni anak minta di bantai..", muka Lavi hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Earl Ciel.. Aku bole ikut duduk tidak?", tiba-tiba Lenalee bertanya dengan imutnya. (A/N: uhuk.. -_-")

"Silahkan.."

"Ciel!! Kenapa Lenalee boleh?!", Lavi dan Allen sama-sama teriak.

"Kurasa kalau wanita bisa lebih sopan di banding cowo berantakan kaya kalian.."

"Berantakan?!! Bilang aja lo mau sama cewe!!", Lavi sama Allen bener-bener meledak.

†+++++++†

Sarapan sudah selesai. Ciel beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan-jalan lagi mengitari HQ.. Sesekali dia berhenti memperhatikan lukisan yang terpasang di dinding lorong. Kalau tidak, dia berhenti di salah satu jendela dan memandang laut di samping HQ.. Karena merasa bosan, dia bertanya kepada findernya dimana perpustakaan..

Sampai di perpus, Ciel masuk kedalam ruangan yang luas itu. Dia melihat si usagi duduk di pojok ruangan. Lavi terlihat begitu serius dan membuat Ciel penasaran. Lalu dia menghampirinya..

"Baca apa? Serius banget.."

"Oh Ciel-chan.. Gak serius banget ah.. Penerus Bookman memang harus gini kali? Aku lagi baca mitologi jawa, tentang Anoman.. Dia adalah..", jawab Lavi, namun tiba-tiba dia dipotong Ciel.

".. Manusia yang dikutuk menjadi kera. Anoman ini adalah penguasa gua Kiskendo dan setia terhadap Rama dan Sinta. Bahkan Anoman juga membantu Rama saat Sinta di culik Rahwana.", jelas Ciel sambil duduk di samping Lavi.

"Aa.. Eng.. iya.. Bener benget. Terus aku juga baca soal Punakawan..", lagi-lagi Lavi dipotong oleh Ciel.

".. Punakawan adalah asisten dari Arjuna. Terdiri dari Semar, Gareng, Petruk, Bagong. Semar adalah ayah dari ketiga anak itu. Biasanya dalam pewayangan, mereka dijadikan tokoh yang lucu..", jelas Ciel lagi..

"Eww.. kamu juga tau ya..? Eng, terus aku juga baca mitologi Yunani tentang the Golden Ap-..", bahkan sebelum Lavi menyebutkan judulnya, Ciel sudah memotong Lavi..

"The Golden Apple. Menceritakan tentang Zeus yang harus memilih antara Athena, Aphrodite, dan... Yang terpilih akan mendapatkan apel emas. Jika Athena dipilih, dia akan menjanjikan kemenangan perang. Jika Aphrodite dipilih, dia akan menjanjikan wanita tercantik di dunia. Dan jika ... dipilih, dia akan menjanjikan ... Akhirnya yang terpilih adalah Aphrodite. Namun, Athena tak terima dan dia mengobarkan perang di dunia. ", dengan santai Ciel menjelaskan mitologi itu.

"Huwaa.. ampun... kamu kok bisa tau semuanya sih?", Lavi kagum.

"Ini kan cuma pengetahuan dasar. Pasti kecil buatmu.. Tinggal di baca langsung bisa tau kan.."

"Gya..~ kamu udah imut.. pinter yah..", Lavi meluk Ciel sampai nempel-nempelin mukanya.

"Ahh !! lepasin! Huh! Bosen.. mau olahraga.."

"He? Olahraga? Etho.. kalo gitu, ke ruang latihan yuk? ", Lavi dan Ciel keluar dari perpustakaan.. Entah apa ini ide yang bagus untuk membawa seorang bangsawan ke ruang latihan exorcist..

†+++++++†

Begitu sampai di ruangan itu, mereka di sapa Allen yang sedang latihan."Hai.. ngapain kalian disini?"

"Ai Moyashi-chan, ni loh, Ciel-chan mau latihan..", Lavi menjelaskan.

"Ciel latihan? Latihan apa??", Allen mencoba bertanya pada Ciel. Namun Ciel mengacuhkannya dan malah memperhatikan Kanda. Kanda sedang berlatih dengan pedang bambunya, dia bertelanjang dada dan membiarkan rambutnya tak terikat, membiarkan rambut lembutnya berayun. Perlahan keringat mengalir dari dadanya yang terbentuk. Kanda yang sedang latihan menarik perhatian Ciel.

"Huh.. Gak menarik..", itulah komentar dingin Ciel bahkan setelah authornya menggambarkan Kanda sekeren mungkin!

Ternyata komentar Ciel sampai di telinga Kanda yang tajam, membuatnya berhenti bergerak.

"Oi, anak kecil, bilang apa kamu?", Kanda memberi sorotan mata membunuh kepada Ciel dan Ciel pun tak mau kalah. Mungkin Allen dan Lavi bisa melihat Aura hitam di punggung dua orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu gak menarik hah?", ada bayangan Oni di samping Kanda.

"Gak ada asiknya latihan sama pedang bambu!", ada bayangan Seiren* di samping Ciel.

"Hoo? Jadi kamu punya yang lebih menarik??", Oni-nya Kanda menyeringai.

"Ayo kita main Anggar..", Seiren-nya Ciel ikut menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kanda menyetujui tantangan Ciel. Namun apakan pria Jepang ini tau tentang anggar?

Semua persiapan selesai. Ciel telah memakai baju khusus anggar, namun tentu saja Kanda menolak memakainya. Entah kenapa, Kanda terus memandang aneh ke pedang asing yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Ready or die..", Ciel sudah siap.

"Bring your ass on..", Kanda nyengir.

Selama ini, tak ada yang mau meragukan kecepatan exorcist bernama Yuu Kanda. Secepat kilat dia sudah berada di depan Ciel. Tentu saja Ciel tak sempat menghindar dan dia bersiap menerima serangan penuh. Kanda mengayunkan pedangnya dari samping dan..

Takk.. !

Pedang Kanda patah.

"What the fuck?!", Kanda kaget ngeliat pedangnya tinggal setengah.

"Hahaha.. bego! Kalo kamu nerima tantanganku, kamu mesti tau apa itu anggar! Kamu gak bisa menyerang lawanmu dengan mengayunkan pedang secara horisontal..Poin penting dari anggar adalah menusuk lawanmu! Seperti ini.."

Tunyuk.. Tunyuk.. Tunyuk..

Tunyuk..

Brukk !

Kanda jatuh..

Kanda kalah..

Hore(?).. (A/N: mungkin lebih baik Kanda yang kalah. Kalo Ciel kalah, itu artinya mati..)

Lavi langsung menangkap Kanda yang mau mengamuk. Kanda bener-bener sebel. Dia marah banget abis dikerjain anak kecil. Atau mungkin ini memang salahnya? Soalnya dia memang gak tau apa itu anggar.

"Haha.. Ini bukan salahku kalo kamu gak tau peraturannya. Bego..", Ciel melepas baju anggarnya sambil nyengir senyengir-nyengirnya. Menikmati kemenangan yang indah.

"Heh! rese' lo anak kecil!!", Kanda mencoba lepas dari Lavi. Kanda melawan begitu kuat sampai Lavi kewalahan.

"Allen! Selamatkan nyawa Ciel-chan!! Bawa dia keluar!!", tanpa menunggu lagi, Allen menyeret Ciel keluar..

Begitu sampai diluar, Ciel menepis tangan Allen, menatapnya dingin, dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Ciel.."

"Moyashi? Ada apa? Mana Ciel-chan?", Lavi muncul dari belakang Allen.

"Ciel pergi gitu aja.. Kayaknya dia benar-benar membenciku.. Haha.. aku gak kaget sih..", kata Allen sedih.

"Sabar Allen.. Ini memang cukup berat buat dia. Aku yakin dia gak bermaksud jahat kok.."

"Hm ia.. makasih Lavi.."

†+++++++†

Malamnya..

"Laper...", malam sudah larut tapi exorcist barambut putih itu malah beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia menyusuri lorong HQ dan berharap tidak nyasar. Mudah-mudahan sampai di cafetaria..

Tapi ada yang menarik perhatian pemilik mata silver itu, Earl Ciel Phantomhive berdiri sendirian di balkon dan menatap bulan dalam-dalam. Cahaya malam memantul dari rambut birunya, matanya begitu tenang tenggelam dalam malam. Allen pun menghampiri Ciel.

"Malem Ciel.. Lagi apa di sini?", tanya Allen. Tapi Ciel tidak menjawab, apalagi menoleh.

"Ciel?", tetap tak ada respon.

"Ciel.. aku tau ini salahku.. Gara-gara aku, Earl of Millenium memanfaatkan Sebastian untuk mendapatkanku. Memang tak ada yang berharga dariku, dari kecil semua orang telah membuangku. Namun.. Mana pernah bilang padaku untuk terus maju. Jadi saat aku tertangkap mereka nanti, bagaimanapun juga aku bakal coba bertahan, hehe.. Jadi jangan khawatir, Sebastian pasti akan kembali kepadamu."

"Mana?", akhirnya Ciel merespon Allen.

"Ah iya.. Mana adalah ayah angkatku. Dia memungutku saat aku di buang. Dia merawatku dan mengajariku banyak hal.. Menunjukan bagaimana cinta dari seorang ayah..", Allen terdiam. Cinta? Apakah Mana benar-benar mencintaiku? Saat dia akan mati dan bilang "aku sayang kamu" , siapa yang dia lihat? Allen? Atau saudaranya, fourthteen?

"Enak ya.. Mana merawatmu karena dia sayang padamu. Kalau dia merawatku karena kontrak.. Mengajariku banyak hal.. Membantuku..Karena dia haus dengan jiwaku.. Ironis sekali.. Aku yakin Mana benar-benar mencintaimu.", kata-kata Ciel membuat pemilik mata silver itu kaget. Seakan dia tau dan menjawab kecemasan Allen.

Allen berdiri disamping Ciel. Tanpa bertanya pun Allen tau, Ciel benar-benar kesepian."Maafin aku Ciel.. gara-gara aku.."

"Udahlah.. kamu gak salah. Bahkan disini kamu adalah korban. Aku agak kebawa emosi.. Maaf Allen..", Ciel tersenyum kecil untuk Allen, manis sekali.. Allen membalas dengan senyuman lebar khasnnya.

"Iya Ciel.. sama-sama.."

†+++++++†

Setelah malam yang damai, fajar menyapa HQ..

"Komui.. ada apa memanggil kami?", Ciel, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan anehnya Miranda, masuk ke dalam ruangan Komui.

"Oh.. masuklah dan silahkan duduk. Aku ingin membahas tentang pertukaran Earl..", mereka semua duduk dan mulai mendengarkan Komui. Suasana menjadi tegang.

"Baiklah..", Komui membetulkan kacamatanya dan tampak sangat serius. "Aku gak mungkin mengorbankan Allen. Jadi selama ini aku mencari cara bagaimana kalian semua selamat. Mungkin ini agak beresiko, tapi karena ini cara terakhir yang bisa aku pikirkan, jadi tolong dengarkan aku. Saat pertukaran nanti, pasti ada saat-saat dimana Allen dan Sebastian akan jalan berpapasan karena ditukar ke sisi lain. Aku mau saat itu Miranda memakai "Time's out" ke Noah yang ada di sana. Time's out milik Miranda memang untuk defanse, tapi orang yang ada di dalam Time's out tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum innocence-nya di non aktifkan. Nah, saat Noah-noah itu terperangkap, aku mau Allen membuat gate secepatnya dan kalian langsung masuk ke Noah ark. Dari situ, kalian semua termasuk Sebastian bisa pulang ke HQ..", jelas Komui panjang lebar.

Nampaknya mereka semua setuju, bahkan Miranda bilang akan berusaha demi Ciel.

"Tapi Komui..apa kamu tidak berpikir mereka tidak akan tinggal diam? Bisa saja setelah itu mereka akan membunuh ratu, aku, dan Sebastian seperti yang mereka janjikan..", Ciel agak ragu dengan rencana ini.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkan soal itu. Nanti aku akan memeberikan masing-masing untuk kalian semacam barrier dan alarm. Jadi saat kalian di serang, kami akan tau dan secepat mungkin mengirimkan exorcist.", jawab Komui.

"Yaudah kalau begitu.. Head Comandder sudah memutuskan.. Mau apa lagi? Kita lakukan saja..", Akhirnya Ciel setuju dengan rencananya. Tinggal menunggu 3 hari lagi sampai Earl menghubungi HQ..

* * *

*** Seiren adalah penyihir wanita ****jahat dari mitologi Yunani.**

**Eng.. seharusnya aku ngomong ini di chapter terakhir.. tapi berhubung aku digebukin ma sebby fans di ch.2, aku omongin sekarang.. Sebenrnya aku mau buat sequel dari cerita ini. tapi aku bingung ma pairingnya, kira-kira kalian mau pairingnya siapa? Sebenernya antara Ciel ma Sebastian siapa yang paling kalian suka??? ~_~ terus pasangan dari DGM yang cocok siapa? tolong kasi tau aku lewat review..**

**Waktu aku buat ini, aku masih liburan di tempat antah-berantah aka Irian. ****Internet aja gak ada !! ****Jadi waktu aku mau buat argumen antara Lavi dan Ciel soal mitologi, aku mikir keras.. enaknya apa yah?? Aku gak terlalu hapal mitologi Yunani.. tiba-tiba cliing..~ ngapain sampai Yunani?? Jawa juga ada! XD jadilah si Ciel berceloteh tentang punakawan dan Anoman.. wakakaka...**

**Kanda: "Setan lu anak kecil!"**

**Ciel: "Hah? Makan tuh setan.. salahnya sendiri sotoy!"**

**Kanda:"M****asih berani cakap kau!" (loh kok jadi orang batak?)**

**Ciel: "Masih! Ngapa?!"**

**Kanda : *ngeluarin mugen* "Innocence activated!"**

**Allen&Lavi: "Ciel!! Selamatkan nyawamu!!" *lalu mereka melakukan peran masing-masing. Menahan dan menggeret.***

**Ran: "Fiuh.. aku tau mereka susah buat akur.. setipe sih.. ~_~"**

**Find out what's next!**


	4. I'm Sorry Komui

**Lalala.. mood saia rada hancur.. Tapi ****aku gak bole gebukin laptop.. ~_~ Ini adalah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu.. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?? Dan apakah sodara-sodara sekalian tau? Sebenernya aku mau tamatin di chapter ini, tapi saia kejatohan ide kecil untuk anda semua.. Jadi siap-siap telan cliffhanger yah? ****=D *grin evily* **

**Enjoy it..~**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. ****DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own-man or kuroshitsuji.. Kalo aku punya DGM, aku pgn buat omake DGM video yang ceritanya mereka ngadain konser resemble musik.. Etho.. kenapa aku gak buat story tentang itu aja yah?**

**Mohon maap, penyakit curhat-colongan-disclaimer-ku kumat lagi.. ****kalo kalian ngerasa itu gak penting, lupakan saja.. m.(V.V).m**

**

* * *

**

I'm Sorry Komui

Seminggu telah berlalu..

"Komui!", Reever kembali membanting pintu ruagan pria berbaret putih itu.

"Baik! Hubungi yang lain!"

Komui berlari ke ruangan science department. Tak lama setelah itu Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan Ciel menyusul Komui. Mereka semua sampai di ruangan itu setelah mendengar tawa mengerikan yang khas..

Earl of Millenium sekali lagi menghubungi HQ..

"Ohayou(?)*.. jadi bagaimana?", Earl nyengir sambil ngelus kucing yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Lulubell..

"Silahkan lakukan pertukarannya malam ini..", kata Komui tegas.

"Hohoho.. bagus.. setelah ini saya akan mengirimkan koordinat tempat pertukaran. Kami tunggu tengah malam. Jangan lupa bawa Allen-kun yah..", Earl melirik ke arah Allen. Membuatnya merinding."Janne..~"

"Hubungi Miranda. Beritahu dia kita akan menjalankan misinya malam ini.", kata Komui, mereka semua mengangguk.

†+++++++†

"Hati-hati..", itu kata-kata terakhir yang mereka dengar sebelum masuk ke Noah Ark. Ciel, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, dan Miranda keluar dari gate dan sampai di koordinat yang Earl of Millenium berikan. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat pertukaran..

Tempat itu berada di samping danau dengan padang rumput yang luas. Di kelilingi pohon pinus, pohon-pohon itu bergoyang karena angin. Bersamaan dengan angin yang menghapuskan kabut malam, terlihat bayangan.. perlahan bayangan itu mendekat.. tak aneh jika bayangan itu milik Road Camelot dan.. Tyki Mikk? Mana Sebastian?!

"Sebastian!!", Ciel terlihat panik. Ah.. tentu saja bayangan Sebastian tak terlihat. Karena dia dibopong Tyki di pundak. Sebastian.. tak sanggup bergerak, tubuhnya babak belur, penuh luka.. Namun nampaknya dia masih sadar..

"Hy, Malam semua..Maap yah, kayaknya Road rada kelewatan waktu main sama Sebastian..", Tyki nyengir sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Tyki.. kamu kan yang buat dia hampir mati kehabisan darah.. Aku loh yang nolongin dia.. sambil main dokter-dokteran sih..", Road tertawa kecil.

"Yang bener aja! Ini kelewatan! Earl tak perna menyebutkan kalau Sebastian akan disiksa!! Gak adil!", teriakan Allen membuat Tyki tambah nyengir.

"Hm? Kita gak siksa dia kok.. Cuma main aja.. Ato kamu mau main-main dulu sama kita biar adil, shounen..?", Tyki menepuk punggung Sebatian.

"Ah iya! Kita buat adil aja! Aku mau banget main ma Allen dari dulu.. That would be nice..", Road menjilat bibir bawahnya. Setiap kata yang di ucapkan Noah-noah itu membuat suasana tampak menyeramkan. Membuat mereka tegang..

"Sudah cukup, lakukan pertukarannya.", Kanda masih tampak tenang.

"Oi.. Sebastian.. kamu uda mau bebas nih.. Bisa kan jalan sendiri??", Tyki menggoyang-goyangkan Sebastian.

"Hm..", anehnya, Sebastian masih bisa memperlihatkan senyum khasnya, membuat Tyki menyeringai, mainan yang menarik..

Allen mengangguk, dia mulai berjalan ke arah Tyki.. Sebastian yang babak belur mencoba berjalan dengan benar ke arah Ciel. Sebentar lagi mereka berpapasan..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"Miranda!!"

"Innocence activated! Time Record.. Time's Out … !!"

Berjalan.. semua berjalan dengan baik.. Tyki dan Road terperangkap di dalam Time's Out milik Miranda, mereka tak bisa keluar.. Kanda mengangkat Sebastian dan Allen langsung membuat gate.. Mereka berlari ke arah gate itu..

Berjalan.. seharusnya berjalan baik..

"Tyki.. mereka mau lari tuh.."

"Fufufu.. Earl bisa hukum kita", setelah mendengar kata-kata Tyki, Road langsung menggunakan abilitynya, sebuah lilin yang berujung tajam menembus Time'Out Miranda dan melesat menuju Ciel.

Miranda yang merasa barriernya di tembus langsung panik."Semua!! Awas..!!!"

Ciel sadar kalau lilin itu tertuju padanya.. Melesat tanpa ampun, tanpa ada yang menahan.. Sudah ada di depan matanya.. Jadi ini akhir dari keluarga Phantomhive..?

"Ciel awas !!"

†+++++++†

Dia membuka matanya.. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Dia mencoba bergerak, namun nampaknya dia tertimpa sesuatu.. Tangannya mencoba mengusap wajahnya, eng..? Basah? Ini.. darah!! Ciel mencoba bangun dan matanya terbuka lebar..

Ini bukan darahku.. Ini darah Allen..

Ternyata saat dia akan tertusuk, Allen kembali dari dalam gate dan melindungi Ciel. Lilin itu menusuk pundak Allen dan membuat mereka terdorong masuk ke gate.

"Allen! Allen!", Ciel mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan pria berambut putih itu.

"Ciel! Allen kenapa?!", tiba-tiba Lavi muncul dari belakang Ciel.

"Tadi.. Noah itu menyerangku.. dan Allen..", berat untuk Ciel mengatakan kata-kata itu.. "Menyelamatkanku", jarang ada orang yang mau melakukan hal itu dengan tulus untuk Ciel.. Bahkan dia yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya tak mungkin tulus..

"Che, sial, agak diluar rencana.. Tapi kita sudah ada di dalam ark, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat kembali ke HQ. Kanda, Miranda, ayo..", mereka semua mengangguk. Lavi membantu Allen berdiri, dan yang lain mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mereka sudah sampai di pintu menuju HQ dan membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu di buka, nampak Komui terlihat begitu cemas.

"Ah.. Kalian suda-..", kata-kata Komui terpotong setelah melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Saat Lavi, Allen, Ciel, dkk akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gate menuju ruangan HQ, tiba-tiba mereka tertelan cahaya hitam dan lenyap begitu saja.

Selama beberapa detik, mereka semua yang ada di sana terdiam..

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?!!", Komui langsung memerintahkan para ilmuwan untuk mencari posisi mereka. Namun aneh.. Mereka tidak ada dimana-mana! Tidak didalam Ark, tidak didalam HQ, dan tidak ada dimana-mana di dunia ini..!

"Lelucon apa ini..", Komui mengepalkan tangannya sambil memandangi komputer.

"Kakak.. apa kamu gak berpikir ini adalah kekuatan Noah of Dream-nya Road?", kata Lenalee khawatir.

"A-apa..?"

†+++++++†

Suatu tempat di dalam Noah Ark..

"Fuh,, udah lama gak kesini", Tyki Mikk menarik isapan panjang dari rokoknya.

"Hu uh.. tapi kita di sini juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain..", Road menjilat lolipopnya.

"Aku gak bisa bayangin ekspresi Earl kalo tau jadinya kaya gini, marah besar?"

"Ahh.. gak juga.. katanya kita boleh main-main dikit kan?"

"Hm.. jadi, kamu apain mereka Road?"

"Nee.. Tyki.. kamu khawatir ama mereka? Tenang aja.. mereka uda kutarik ke dream-ku. Sekarang kita bisa main sepuasnya..", Road menyeringai.

"Fu fu.. kayaknya kita bakal pulang telat.."

Dua orang Noah itu terus melangkah maju sampai mereka lenyap di balik cahaya hitam..

* * *

***aku beri tanda "(?)", cz biasanya yang ngomong ohayou kan fourthteen.. Pantang dong si Earl pake kata-kata musuhnya.. lol**

**Krik krik.. Chapter ini pendek banget yah?**** Sesuai dengan mood ku.. ~_~ Ahh gak juga sih, memang aku ramalin chapter ini bakal pendek. Cz biar bisa cliffhanger.. *grin evily* jangan gebukin saia ..**

**Ngomong-ngomong, Dream disini maksudnya Allen dkk di masukin ke dimensi buatannya Road. Kaya yang waktu Allen ma Lenalee pertama kali ketemu Miranda terus mereka di culik Road. Di sana keliatan kaya kotak-kotak kado kan? Tapi di story ku bakal berbeda.. **

**Road: "Nee.. Tyki.. kebanyakan rokok gak baik loh.."**

**Tyki: "Nee.. Road.. kebanyakan ngemut lolipop gak baik loh.."**

**Road: "A****ku ****serius Tyki!!"**

**Tyki: "Hng.. ia ia.. Huff, Iya juga ya. Kalo aku bukan Noah pasti aku uda mati kena kanker paru-paru" (A/N: dikutip langsung dari Tyki)**

**Ciel, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, ****Sebastian, dan Miranda: Woi!! Kita serombongan di bawa kemana?!!**

**Find out what's next!**


	5. The Old Case

**Fu fu fu.. sampai juga di chapter ini.. Aku bakal mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk buat kalian bengong! =D bengong gara-gara gak ngerti kali yah? ****Btw, kayanya rada slightly AU. Enjoy your trip in London..~**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own-man or kuroshitsuji.. Kalo aku punya kuroshitsuji, aku gak bakal nyiksa fans ku dengan hiatus, kaya Hoshino-sensei.. Sensei!! Apa yang terjadi dengan Kanda.. Jangan keputus gitu dun.. T__T**

**Mohon maap, penyakit curhat-colongan-disclaimer-ku kumat lagi.. ****kalo kalian ngerasa itu gak penting, lupakan saja.. m.(V.V).m**

* sebelum kalian bingung, Town house adalah rumah di tengah-tengah kota. Biasanya bangsawan mempunya manshion besar di pinggir kota dan Town house di tengah kota. Dalam kuroshitsuji, Town house milik Ciel yang ada di London di urus oleh pangeran dari India, masih inget kan?

**

* * *

**

The Old Case

Lagi-lagi Ciel yang membuka matanya pertama kali. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing. Namun itu bukan masalah lagi karena dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ini.. Town house* milik Ciel? Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?!

"Lord Ciel.. ini..", Sebastian berusaha mendekat ke Ciel.

"Ya.. ini rumah kita, tapi.. kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?"

"Ini town house-mu Ciel?", Tanya Lavi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya.. apa Noah-noah itu yang.."

Hihihihihi...

Terdengar tawa anak kecil.. Membuat mereka merinding..

Hihihihihi.. tawa mengerikan ini tidak asing..

"Malam semua.. nampaknya kalian semua sudah sadar..", itu suara Road Camelot! Tapi dia tak nampak dimana pun..

"Road! Dimana kamu?!", teriak Ciel.

"Hihihihi.. dimana aku? Di tempat di mana aku bisa melihat kalian dengan bebas.. karena aku yang membuat tempat ini.."

"Dia membuat tempat ini? Ini suara Road kan?", Lavi mendekat ke Ciel.

"Iya.. aku juga gak ngerti apa maksudnya.", jawab Ciel. Mereka semua mendengarkan baik-baik suara Road.

"Kalian ada di dimensi buatanku. Ciel sendiri pasti sudah tau, kalian berada di London, di town house-nya Ciel. Namun, ini bukan dunia nyata, ini adalah dunia buatanku, dunia yang kubuat mirip dengan London. Intinya, kalian terjebak di genggamanku..", walaupun tidak terlihat, mereka tau Road menyeringai.(A/N: kuharap kalian bisa bayangin, bisa kan?)

"Ini bukan dunia nyata?! Dimensi buatan Road.. Ah tentu saja.. Ini kekuatan Noah of Dream-nya Road. Tch.. sial..", Lavi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Nyahaha.. gak usah panik gitu.. santai aja.. Kita main yuk..?", kata Road bernada.

"Jangan bercanda! Keluarin aja kita dari sini!!", teriak Kanda.

" Uhh.. jangan emosi donk.. Kalau kalian menang, kalian bisa keluar dari sini loh..", mereka semua kaget. Ini memang rencana mereka. Sejak awal Road menjebak mereka agar bisa dijadikan mainan. Tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi.

Setelah Lavi melihat semua orang mengangguk, Lavi menyetujui tawaran Road. "Baik, kami ikuti permainanmu. Tapi kalau kami menang, kembalikan kami ke dunia nyata!"

"Yay..~ gitu donk dari tadi. Kalau kalian menang, bakal kukeluarin dari sini, utuh.. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian gak tanya kalau kalian kalah bakal diapain?"

"Gak perlu, soalnya kita bakal menang.", jawab Kanda dingin. Semua menjawab kata-kata Kanda dengan senyuman.

"Hihihihi.. sombongnya si cowo es.. Pantesan Tyki juga pengen main-main sama kamu", kata-kata Road membuat wajah Kanda makin masam."Tapi sebaiknya aku kasih tau, kalau kalian kalah, kalian bakal jadi mainanku sepuasnya.."

Dengan kata lain, jika Ciel dkk kalah, mereka tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Walaupun dunia buatan Road mirip dengan London, tapi orang-orangnya tidak sama, mereka palsu, hati mereka mati. Tidak akan ada lagi HQ, tidak akan ada lagi Komui, tidak akan ada lagi senyuman.. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu!!

"Sekarang aku sebutkan peraturan mainnya. Tugas kalian mudah, kalian cuma harus menangkap Jack the Ripper di kota ini.."

"Jack the Ripper? Hahaha.. apa ini lelucon? Aku sudah pernah memecahkan kasus ini.", tawa Ciel."Pelakunya adalah lady-.."

"Nee..Ciel.. ingat, ini duniaku.. Disini, Tyki yang akan menjadi Jack the Ripper. Dari dulu dia pengen coba peran ini,hihi.. Tugas kalian hanyalah menemukan dan menangkap Tyki..", kata Road.

"Tyki Mikk?! Yang benar saja..", Ciel dan Lavi saling pandang."Apa kita tak mendapatkan petunjuk?"

"Petunjuk? Kalian bakal dapet petunjuk di TKP.. Bukankah itu tugasmu Ciel? Berkeliaran di setiap kasus atas nama Ratu.. hihi.."Anjing ratu", cocok sekali.. Anyway, ayo kita mulai permainannya.."

"KYAAAAAAA...!!!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan. Bukan dari dalam rumah, berarti dari luar! Dari suaranya, nampaknya seorang wanita berteriak tidak jauh dari sana. Permainan sudah dimulai..

"Tch! Pasti itu korban pertama! Kita harus ke sana!", teriak Ciel.

"Ok..ok.. tenang.. Karena Allen dan Sebastian masih terluka, aku pengen Miranda nemenin mereka. Kanda, tolong ikut kami.", kata Lavi. Semua sudah di atur. Ciel, Lavi, dan Kanda keluar dari rumah itu..

Bulan merasa bosan karena tak ada yang menarik. Dia hanya melihat orang-orang berjalan di bawah sinarnya, semuanya biasa saja. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat tiga orang berlari-lari, nampak begitu tergesa-gesa. Mau apa mereka?

"Harusnya dari sini kan?", tanya Ciel.

"Ya, aku bisa yakin.",jawab Kanda.

Ya. Memang dari situ asalnya, asal teriakan wanita tadi. Wanita yang sekarang tergeletak di jalan dan di kerubungi orang banyak termasuk polisi. Ciel, Lavi, dan Kanda langsung menerobos kerumunan itu.

"Korban pertama..", bisik Lavi.

"Ya, cari petunjuknya..", Ciel memperhatikan wanita itu. Tapi kalian tau? Sama sekali tak ada darah yang terlihat, aneh..

"Pak polisi, apa penyebab kematian wanita ini?", tanya Ciel.

"Jantungnya hilang, lenyap entah kemana. Padahal tak mungkin mengambil jantung tanpa melubangi bagian dada..", polisi itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."Satu-satunya luka adalah garis vertikal yang tergores di pipinya."

Ketiga orang itu langsung saling pandang. Mungkin saja itu adalah petunjuk pertama mereka..

"Apa bapak tau siapa pelakunya?", Lavi menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Pembunuh berantai yang di sebut Jack the Ripper.." , tentu saja dialah pelakunya. Satu-satunya pelaku yang disebutkan Road. Pelaku yang harus mereka kejar. Akhirnya, mereka kembali ke town house Ciel.

"Bagaimana bisa Tyki Mikk mengambil jantung korban tanpa meneteskan darah sedikitpun?", tanya Ciel.

"Tyki Mikk adalah pemilik Noah of Pleasure, kekuatannya adalah dia mampu menyentuh semua barang yang ada di dunia ini, kecuali innocence. Contohnya seperti jantung tadi, dia bisa menembus dada korban dan mengambil jantungnya begitu saja..", jelas Lavi.

"Ok, sekarang jadi masuk akal. Nah.. masalahnya garis vertikal ini..", tanya Ciel lagi. Mereka pun terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Kanda hanya bisa menghela napas panjang di pojok ruangan, Ciel dan Lavi adu pandang untuk beberapa saat.

Akhirnya Miranda lah yang angkat bicara."Setauku, kasus Jack the Ripper adalah pembunuhan berantai kan? Pasti akan ada korban lagi.. Berarti masih ada petunjuk"

"Hng.. ya.. kamu bener.. Kita tinggal tunggu kematian yang selanjutnya dan mendapat petunjuk lagi, ironis sekali..", mendengar kata-kata Lavi, Miranda merasa bersalah dan kelihatan mau menangis."Hy hy.. Miranda.. Kamu gak salah kok. Memang ini faktanya. Kita harus tunggu korban selajutnya.. Eng, ngomong-ngomong, gimana Allen dan Sebastian?"

"Mereka sedang tidur. Luka Allen masih baru tapi tidak terlalu dalam, dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sembuh. Sementara luka Sebastian adalah luka lama tapi terlalu banyak, dia juga butuh waktu. Tadi aku juga mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Allen. Jadi kurasa mereka semua akan sembuh."

"Wah? Tumben kamu ngelakuin semuanya dengan benar.. mesti dirayain nih..", goda Lavi.

"Ah.. itu tadi yang mau ku omongin ke Ciel. Maaf yah waktu mau cari perban, aku mecahin beberapa perabotan.. ", Miranda mau nangis lagi. Pantas saja Ciel meresa ada beberapa barang yang hilang. Dua lukisan, tiga patung, dan satu guci. Enam memang bisa di sebut beberapa..

†+++++++†

Korban ke-dua..

"Wanita lagi..Dan pembunuhan yang bersih", kata Kanda.

"Tentu saja, sangat bersih.. Dasar Noah.. Lavi, kamu bisa liat petunjuknya?", kali ini, Ciel, Lavi dan Kanda menemukan korbannya lebih dulu dari pada polisi. Seorang wanita telah terbunuh dengan cara yang sama di sebuah gang kecil. Sekarang Lavi sedang memeriksa mayat tersebut.

"Cepet usagi.. repot kalau mereka melihat kita, bisa-bisa kita di curigai.", kata Kanda.

"Sabar Yuu-chan..", Lavi bisa merasakan aura membunuh setelah menyebut nama depan Kanda."Eng.. hei, coba kalian liad ini.."

Lavi membuka bagian kerah baju dan menemukan petunjuk di atas dada wanita itu."Ini.. angka tujuh?"

Mereka berjalan ke arah town house Ciel sambil berpikir tentang petunjuk yang mereka dapat..

"Garis vertikal dan angka tujuh..", Lavi menyebutkan kembali petunjuk yang mereka dapat."

"Apa hubungannya..?", Ciel berpikir keras.

"Hm.. apa kalian gak berpikir kalau garis vertikal itu maksudnya angka satu?", Kata Kanda tanpa menoleh. Dua orang yang di belakangnya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Yuu-chan!! Kamu pinter!! Tumben nih keren banget!", Lavi memeluk Kanda dari belakang, tanpa memperdulikan sorotan mata membunuh dari Kanda.

"Heh baka usagi! Kalau yang sederhana kaya gini aja aku gak bisa analisis, gimana aku bisa nyelesain misi-misi di Black Order?! Baka..", Kanda dorong Lavi jauh-jauh..

"Angka satu dan tujuh.. apa maksudnya?", Ciel membuat suasana jadi suram lagi. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di town house milik Ciel.

"Yah.. kita pikir di dalam saja. Sambil minum hot chocolate mungkin? Abis udaranya dingin banget.", kata Lavi senyum selebar-lebarnya sambil membuka pintu.

"Oi.. Miranda.. kita uda pulang nih..", tak ada jawaban,

"Miranda..?"

"Miranda..?!"

"Miranda !!", masih tak ada jawaban. Mereka semua berlari ke arah kamar dimana Allen dan Sebastian tidur. Disana, Allen terkapar di lantai.

"Allen! Allen sadarlah..!", Lavi mengangkat Allen dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Ugh.. Lavi.. Miranda.. dimana Miranda?", Allen menanyakan hal yang akan ditanyakan Lavi.

"Kami juga gak tau! Kami baru datang.. Bagaimana bisa kamu tiduran di lantai?"

"Tadi.. aku mendengar suara Miranda yang berteriak.. Namun karena tubuhku belum cukup kuat, aku pingsan.. maaf.. seharusnya aku.."

"Sudahlah.. tak apa Allen.. Apa Sebastian baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, kurasa karena pengaruh obat dia tetap tertidur.. Lukanya agak parah..", kata Allen. Ciel mendekat ke Sebastian.

"Miranda benar-benar gak ada dimanapun.", Kanda muncul dari balik pintu. Nampaknya dia sudah mengecek ke seluruh rumah."Che.. Dimana dia..?"

Hihihihihi...

Suara ini..

Hihihihihi..

"Malam semua..", ini suara Road!

"Road?! Jangan-jangan.. Kamu yang ambil Miranda?!", teriak Lavi.

"B-i-n-g-o.. memang aku yang ambil.. Oops? Apa aku lupa bilang kita punya batasan waktu?"

"Batasan waktu?"

"Ya.. Aku akan beri kalian waktu untuk menemukan Tyki sampai semua anggota dari kalian habis. Dengan kata lain, jika orang terakhir yang selamat gak bisa nemuin Tyki..", Road berhenti sejenak dan menyeringai lebar-lebar." Bang!~ kalian kalah.."

"Apa?! Brengsek! Kenapa gak bilang dari awal?!", teriak Kanda.

"Hahahaha.. ini permainanku.. apa yang kalian harapkan ha?", Road tertawa keras-keras."Anyway, orang-orang yang hilang akan kusekap di tempat Tyki. Jadi kalau kalian berhasil menemukan Tyki, kalian juga bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Adil kan? Janne..~"

Dengan itu, kesunyian memeluk mereka..

†+++++++†

Korban ke-tiga..

"Oi!! Ada kasus lagi..!", teriak Lavi setelah membuka pintu kamar. Kanda dan Ciel langsung beranjak."Kanda, kamu aja yang menjaga mereka ya? Kamu sendirian pasti cukup kuat. Lagipula, Allen uda lumayan sehat."

"Ya, bawa pulang aja petunjuknya.", kata Kanda.

Malam ini, hanya Ciel dan Lavi yang pergi..

Begitu sampai di TKP, seperti biasa tempat itu di kerumuni oleh polisi dan orang-orang yang menonton.

Tanpa harus bertanya, terlihat jelas petunjuknya di ukir di tangan kanan korban."Itu angka nol.."

Petunjuk sudah di tangan, mereka pulang ke town house Ciel.

"Satu, tujuh, nol? Angka apa itu?", Lavi memutar otaknya.

"Jumlah barang? Jumlah korban? Apa sebenarnya..", Ciel juga ikut bingung. Dia membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Mereka langsung menuju kamar Allen dan Sebastian, yang pasti Kanda juga ada di sana..

Pasti kan..?

Kanda pasti ada disana kan..?

"Tidakkk!!!", teriakan terdengar dari dalam kamar itu sebelum Ciel dan Lavi masuk ke dalamnya. Itu suara Allen! Ciel dan Lavi langsung membanting pintu kamar. Mereka melihat Sebastian mencoba berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan Allen bersimpuh di lantai kamar.. Disana juga terdapat pecahan gelas..

"Allen.. jangan bilang..", Lavi sedikit merintih.

"Maaf..! Maaf!!", Allen sedikit terisak.

"Allen.. tenang kan dirimu.. katakan apa yang terjadi..", Ciel memegang pundak Allen.

"Tadi Kanda turun ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum Sebastian. Namun saat kembali ke dalam kamar ini, tiba-tiba.. dia..", Allen tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya, dia tertunduk dan mulai terisak lagi. Tak perlu di beritahu mereka sudah tau apa yang terjadi.

Kanda menghilang..

Dia sudah bergabung dengan Miranda di tempat dimana Tyki berada..

†+++++++†

Korban ke-empat..

"Road benar-benar mempermainkan kita", Ciel menghangatkan dirinya perapian.

"Ya.. aku tau.. Kita benar-benar di buru waktu sebelum kita semua habis.. Apa sebaiknya kita berputar ke seluruh London? Sebaiknya kita gak cuma menunggu petunjuk..", kata Lavi. Allen mengangguk disampingnya. Nampaknya Allen sudah benar-benar sembuh.

"Ya, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo kita pergi sekarang.", Ciel mulai berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Lavi! Apa gak sebaiknya kita gantian? Kamu juga mesti istirahat sambil jagain Sebastian. Nanti kita bisa gantian sama Ciel..", usul Allen. Lavi hanya menurut. Dia kembali duduk dan memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara pintu yang di tutup perlahan.

Asap putih keluar dari mulut si pemilik rambut putih. Malam ini London sangat dingin. Namun suasana yang dingin itu belum bisa mengalahkan ekspresi dingin Ciel, dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai dari mana Ciel?"

"Jika kamu jadi Tyki, kamu bakal sembunyi dimana?"

"Hng.. kalo diliat dari orangnya, mungkin dia mau sembunyi di tempat yang mahal dan glamor..haha.. atau tempat yang menarik buat dia?", Allen tertawa kecil.

"Definisi menarik buat Noah kaya dia terlalu rumit.. Mungkin-..", tiba-tiba kalimat Ciel terpotong karena dia di tabrak kerumunan orang. Sambil berlarian, mereka menyebut-nyebut soal kasus pembunuhan.

"Ah.. Timing yang bagus.. ", Allen dan Ciel langsung nyengir. Mereka mengikuti kerumunan orang itu.

Dan benar saja, memang terjadi kasus pembunuhan ke-empat oleh Jack the Ripper. Dan petunjuknya?

"Ciel, coba perhatikan pergelangan kakinya.."

"Ah ya.. itu.. angka tiga?"

Mereka kembali ke town house secepatnya untuk mendiskusikan petunjuk ke-empat ini. Namun saat Allen mau membuka pintu rumah, pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu.

"Ah! Kalian!! Syukurlah..", Lavi terlihat terengah-engah di balik pintu. Allen dan Ciel buru-buru masuk rumah.

"Oh gak Lavi.. jangan bilang..", Ciel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sebastian.. hilang..", seperti yang sudah di duga, namun Lavi menyebutkannya agar semua jelas. Jelas bukan kabar yang menyenangkan..

Khususnya untuk Ciel, ini jelas-jelas membuatnya mendidih. Ciel yang lepas kontrol mendorong Lavi sampai ke tembok."Sial!! Kenapa kamu gak jaga dia baik-baik hah?!"

"Uhuk! Ciel.. maaf..", Lavi tak melawan, dia merasa pantas menerima hal ini.

"Maaf katamu hah?! Tanggung jawabmu adalah menjaganya!! Bagaimana kamu bisa-..", kata-kata Ciel terpotong dengan Allen yang menariknya mundur.

"Allen lepasin!!!"

"Ciel! Sabar! Dengerin aku! Aku yang uda pernah melihat langsung saat mereka menghilang. Waktu mereka hilang, mereka lenyap dalam sekejap di telan cahaya hitam.. Begitu cepat! Bahkan aku gak bisa menyelamatkan Kanda..", kata Allen sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat kembali ketika Kanda menghilang. Lavi menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan Ciel menghela nafas panjang.

"Lavi maaf..", kata Ciel setengah berbisik.

"Gak Ciel.. ini salahku.. Maaf.."

"Ya sudahlah.. Yang berlalu sudah tidak bisa di ubah.. Sebaiknya kita berpikir tentang lokasi Tyki sebelum kita semua menghilang, mereka semua menaruh harapan pada kita..", kata Allen.

Ciel dan Lavi hanya bisa mengangguk..

†+++++++†

Korban ke-lima..

"Huah.. malam ini dingin banget.. Apalagi ini tengah malam..", Lavi nguap selebar-lebarnya. Allen hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si rambut merah.

"Mau gimana lagi, kita harus ke TKP sekarang.. Kita mesti terima kasih sama orang-orang yang ribut soal pembunuhan di gang tadi, kalo gak kita bisa kehilangan petunjuk", kata Ciel dingin membuat Lavi tambah membeku.

"Iya iya.."

Akhir-akhir ini bulan tidak merasa bosan. Dia senang melihat tiga orang yang berkeliaran itu.. Yang pasti pasti tiga orang itu adalah Ciel, Allen, dan Lavi. Mereka selalu berputar-putar di tengah malam dan mencari kasus pembunuhan dimana-mana. Lucu sekali.. Dua orang itu memang menarik.. Eh, dua orang..?

"Lavi, menurutmu petunjuk selanjutnya apa?", tanya Allen. Namun Lavi tidak menjawab.

"Lavi?", Allen dan Ciel melihat ke belakang.. Si rambut merah.. tak ada..

"Hy?! Lavi kemana?!!", Allen benar-benar panik.

"Gak.. gak tau.. bukannya dia ada di belakang kita tadi?!"

"Oi!! LAVI ..!! jangan bercanda!!", mereka mencari ke seluruh jalan namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari Lavi.

Lavi lenyap..

Lavi sudah hilang..

"Sial !! ", Allen memukul tembok yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Allen! Kita sudah tak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus memecahkan kasus ini! Ayo kita harus segera ke TKP..!", Ciel menarik tangan Allen.

Mereka telah sampai di TKP dan seperti biasa, polisi sudah berada disana.. Jadi, dimana petunjuknnya?

"Allen, kamu bisa liat luka goresan atau apapun yang menjadi petunjuk?"

"Gak.. aneh banget.. tubuh korban yang ini bener-bener mulus..", tak ada petunjuk.. Ini benar-benar pukulan yang mengerikan untuk mereka. Bagaimana bisa?! Tapi Ciel tak menyerah..

"Pak polisi, apa penyebab kematian wanita ini?", tanya Ciel.

"Hah? Seperti biasa. Jantungnya hilang namun sama sekali tak ada darah yang menetes dari korban.. Aneh sekali..Jack the Ripper merepotkan.", mendengar jawaban dari polisi itu, Ciel dan Allen sama-sama sepakat kalau Tyki tetap pelakunya. Tapi kenapa dia tak meninggalkan petunjuk? Apa petunjuknya sudah habis?

"Eng.. Siapa nama wanita ini dan berapa umurnya?"

"Aduh anak kecil.. kamu terlalu banyak tanya.. Umurnya 23 tahun, namanya.. Marianne Blore.."

Dalam sekejap Ciel terpaku di tempat. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang, dia menarik Allen keluar dari kerumunan.

"Ciel? Kamu kenapa?"

"Allen.. Aku tau dimana Tyki.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!!**

**HUAHAHAHA.. Jadi dimanakah Tyki Mikk sebenarnya?? Apakah mereka bisa menyelamatkan yang lain? Apa yang akan terjadi??**

**Find out what's next!**


	6. So Easy

**Khu khu khu.. almost.. almost there..**

**Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Earl of Millenium melirik Sebastian dan memanfaatkannya? Akhirnya Earl Ciel Phantomhive harus bergabung dengan exorcist Black Order untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. DGMxkuroshitsuji .. R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man or kuroshitsuji.. Kalau aku punya -man, aku bakal ngebiarin pernik-pernik nya DGM kejual bebas di Indo! Mau legal ato ilegal terserah!!**

**Bagi kalian yang pernah baca Blame On Him, aku udah post sequel-nya di rated M.. Judulnya Sweet Punishment.. Aku pengen bilang makasih sama orang-orang yang memberi ide rape waktu ku tanya.. *grin* Bagi yang tidak ingin mati.. silahkan tak usah baca..**

**

* * *

**

So Easy

"Kamu tau dimana Tyki??", Allen benar-benar kaget. Tidak ada angin atau hujan, tiba-tiba Ciel mengatakan hal tersebut."Jadi dimana dia..?"

"Buckingham Palace.."

"Hah? Buckingham? Gimana kamu bisa bilang kaya gitu??", Allen tak menyangka bahwa tempat itu akan disebutkan.

"Angka satu, tujuh, kosong, tiga.. maksudnya adalah tahun. Dan Buckingham Palace dibangun pada tahun 1703 oleh Edward Blore.."

"Ah?! Marianne Blore.. mungking Tyki mau menyinggung soal Edward Blore.. Jadi itu petunjuknya!", sekarang semua sudah masuk akal.

Tempat sudah diketahui, jadi.. apa lagi?

"Ciel, ayo.."

"Ya..", mereka menerobos kegelapan malam dan menuju Buckingham palace.

†+++++++†

Mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah istana megah, Buckingham Palace, tempat ratu penguasa Inggris tinggal. Namun hari ini, istana tampak begitu gelap dan tak berpenghuni. Tempat ini semakin mencurigakan.

Tanpa ragu, Allen dan Ciel memasuki Hall utama istana. Hall-nya tampak begitu gelap dan luas. Setiap derap sepatu menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Dimana orang-orang??

"Oi Ciel.. bukannya Buckingham Palace tempat ratu tinggal?", Allen memandang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Haha.. Allen, harusnya kamu seneng. Karena sepi seperti ini kemungkinan besar Tyki Mikk ada di sini.", Ciel nyengir ke Allen yang nyengir. "Nah, masalahnya dimana Tyki sekarang?"

"Tempat yang bisa menampung empat orang buat di sekap, plus tempat yang cukup luas buat bertarung.."

"Ballroom..", tanpa ragu, mereka menuju ke sana.

Mereka sampai di pintu besar yang elegan. Kayunya begitu mengkilap, ukirannya begitu menawan memantulkan cahaya bulan. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Begitu luas.. Satu hal yang terlihat pertama kali adalah ruangan itu sangat luas dan kosong. Atapnya begitu cantik penuh ukiran. Pilarnya menjulang begitu tinggi. Jendela-jendela raksasa mempersilahkan cahaya bulan masuk, menerangi ruangan itu. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk kagum..

".. Tyki Mikk! Keluarlah! Aku tau kamu disana..", Allen merasakan hawa pembunuh Tyki.

Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia tidak ada disini?

"Disana dimana? Aku dari tadi disini loh.. ", suara elegan yang khas membisiki telinga Allen dari kegelapan."..shounen"

Seketika itu Allen langsung mengakitfkan crown clown-nya. Tyki langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hoo.. kalian berhasil menemukanku ya.. lama banget..", mata emas Tyki berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Tatapannya tak sanggup ditebak. Antara senang, bosan, dan nafsu membunuh.

"Kita udah nemuin kamu! Sekarang dimana mereka?! Kembalikan!", teriak Ciel.

"Mereka disini..", tiba-tiba muncul dadu besar transparan. Disana nampak Lavi, Kanda, Sebastian, dan Miranda. Nampaknya mereka baik-baik saja. "Tapi.. aku gak bisa balikin sekarang.."

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?! Kita udah nemuin kamu! Sesuai janji, kembalikan mereka.", Allen menatap Tyki tajam.

"Fufufu.. apa kamu lupa, shounen? Temukan dan tangkap Jack the Ripper, setelah itu kalian bebas..", Tyki menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Allen.

Allen menahan serangan Tyki dengan pedangnya. Namun dia tetap terdesak dan terus mundur ke belakang. Tease berterbangan ke seluruh ruangan, menambah keanggunan dan eksotis ruangan itu dengan darah. Ruangan yang seharusnya untuk berdansa dan menikmati tawa, digantikan dengan dengan ledakan dan detingan khas dari besi yang membentur.

'Allen tak akan bertahan lama, bagaimana sebaiknya?!', Ciel terus berpikir bagaimana caranya membantu Allen.'Ah! Miranda..'

Ciel berlari kearah dadu itu dan memanggil-manggil Miranda."Nona Miranda! Tolong Allen! Gunakan time's out!!", teriak Ciel.

Miranda dari dalam dadu kaget dan akhirnya mengerti setelah di jelaskan oleh Lavi. Nampaknya suara dari dalam dadu tak bisa terdengar dari luar.

"Innocence activated.. Time record! Time's out!!"

Di sisi lain.. Allen benar-benar terdesak sampai dia jatuh ke tanah. Tyki mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memberi tusukan terakhir. Dengan cepat, dia maju untuk menusuk Allen. Dan..

Dakkk..!!

Kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Dia mencoba mundur namun tetap tertahan. Dia terjebak.. di time's out milik Miranda.

"Kami menangkapmu, lord Tyki Mikk..", Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tyki hanya menunduk, namun tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Nampaknya dia tertawa. Lalu tawa itu di akhiri dengan senyum ..

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu luntur. Allen,Ciel, dan mereka yang ada di dalam dadu jatuh ke dalam kegelapan..

†+++++++†

Allen membuka matanya perlahan..

Ngg..? putih.. disini surga ya.. apa aku uda mati? Tapi kalau surga kenapa bau alkohol?

"len.."

"Allen-k.."

"Allen-kun..", sekarang mata Allen terbuka lebar. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah wajah Komui.

"Ahh.. untung kamu uda sadar."

"Komui-san?? Ini dimana??"

"Tenang Allen.. di sini ruang perawatan black order. Kemarin malam, tiba-tiba kalian jatuh dari langit-langit ruang science department. Lalu kalian semua kami bawa ke sini."

"Gimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Mereka baik-baik aja.. gak ada luka serius.."

"Ah.. iya.. Kayanya aku mesti kasi laporan yang lengkap ke Komui-san.."

"Tak usah Allen.. Ciel sudah menceritakan semuanya ke aku.."

"Oh ya, diamana Ciel?"

"Hari ini dia pulang, mungkin masih ada di gerbang."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Allen langsung melompat keluar dari ranjangnya. Dia berlari melewati hall Black Order dan tak peduli pandangan orang terhadapnya. Begitu sampai di gerbang, dia melihat Lavi dan Kanda.

Dari balik punggung mereka Allen bertanya,"Lavi.. Kanda.. Ciel udah pulang ya?"

"Oi..", masih.. Ciel masih ada di situ. Memakai baju bangsawannya yang mewah, dan tak lupa dengan butlernya yang selalu setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah Ciel.. kukira kamu udah pulang.."

"Belum.. tapi aku harus pulang sekarang.", Ciel tersenyum kecil setelah melihat Allen mengulurkan tangannya. Mereka berjabat tangan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Saya, Ciel Phantomhive atas nama keluarga Phantomhive, mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas bantuan dari Black Order", Ciel terdiam sebentar, "Dan atas nama pribadi, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian.."

"Tak apa Ciel.. sudah seharusnya kami membantu.", Lavi tersenyum lebar dan semanis-manisnya.

"Hmm.. Black Order pasti beruntung dibantu kecerdasan dari seorang bookman.", Lavi sudah hampir senyum-senyum mesum karena ke GR-an,"Walaupun berisik banget."

"Dan Allen, jaga dirimu.."

"Iya, terima kasih..Selamat jalan Ciel..", kata Allen sambil tersenyum lebar di bawah sinar matahari, membuatnya makin bersinar..

"Lain kali kuundang kalian buat acara minum teh di manshion-ku"

Siluet kereta kuda Ciel hilang di telan rimbunnya pepohonan. Ciel telah pulang..

"Fuh.. kemarin bener-bener asik banget!!", kata Lavi sambil merangkul leher Allen.

"Aw.. Lavi berat.. Anyway, ngapain Kanda disini kalo gak mau ngomong apa-apa ma Ciel? Setor muka?", Tanya Allen.

"Tch, baka usagi yang geret aku ke sini.."

"Boong tuh.. aslinya dia gak mau Ciel pergi.", Lavi nyengir ke Kanda.

"Maksud lo?!!", Dan mugen pun menyapa mereka.

* * *

**Taraa~ The End..**

**Jadi? Gimana endingnya? Aneh? Maap kalo gak memuaskan, cz waktu aku buat ending ini udah mood-mood-an gitu.. hehe.. tolong tunyuk tombol ijo di bawah yag..**

**Ngomong" aku bakal buat sequelnya dengan pairing yang masih di rahasiakan (Alah.. bilang aja masih bingung) Terus aku bakal buat OC di sana.. Kalian tau tiga pembantu setia Ciel kan? ****Rencananya aku bakal ganti mereka dengan OC..**** Chara yang digantikan adalah:**

** (maid)**

** (Gardener)**

** (chef)**

**Bagi yang berminat untuk menggantikan salah satu dari mereka alias jadi OC, tolong kirim via review dan sertakan alasan yah? ^_^**

**See ya on my next story!**


End file.
